Need You Now
by ChaosGirl08
Summary: More Yaoi, two pairings, if you read Ship Wrecked, you should know one. XD Enjoy this you guys?   DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ. ONESHOT! SONGFIC! Enjoy you guys.


**Once again, this was on my DA page for a really long time, but I'm posting it here. :D**

**Warnings: Yaoi? Again? XD KEEP YOUR FREAKING FLAMES AWAY FROM HERE! I WANT NONE OF THEM! DX My pairing, no like-y, no read-y!  
**

**Everyone Else? Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Picture Perfect Memories,_  
_Scattered All Around The Floor,_

It was late at night, and Abalon Demar sat on the floor in his bedroom, his cheeks still wet from the tears he shed. Torn up photos of him and his current boyfriend were scattered everywhere. He had ripped them because of a fight the two had. Of course, he didn't mean any of the things he had said...but he hadn't been thinking straight.

_Reaching for the phone cause,_  
_I cant fight it anymore._

Reaching up to his table, he grabbed his cell phone, and flipped it open. His hands shook as he dialed the number...

He got the message machine. Of course he did; it was at least 1 in the morning, Chard wouldn't be up. Instead of hanging up, he left a message, voice cracking as he did.

_And I wonder, if I ever crossed your mind,_  
_For me it happens all the time._

Abalon dropped the phone as the tears started up again.

_Its a quarter after one, Im all alone and I need you now._  
_Said I wouldnt come, but I lost all control and I need you now._  
_And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now._

() () () () () ()_  
_

Meanwhile

In a dark, damp bar on Razen, Magnus Muzzleflash sat, looking at the mug of whiskey infront of him.

_Another shot of whiskey, cant stop looking at the door._  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

Magnus looked over at the door, thinking that his love would come through the door, and glare at him the way he always did, and tell him he was an idiot for being at some place like this.

However, Magnus hasn't seen Kale since he disappeared one day, with nothing but a note saying he would be back soon.

Had he done something to upset the smaller man? Magnus didn't know, so he took another gulp of the whiskey, and slamming the glass on the table.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

Getting up, he went to the pay phone on the wall. He called the one number he had been wanting to call. Kale didn't pick up. He left a message, saying where he was, and how badly he missed him, asking if Kale missed him as well.

_For me it happens all the time._

Magnus hung up the phone and rested against the wall. Damnit, why did Kale leave him like this?

_Its a quarter after one, Im a little drunk,_  
_And I need you now._  
_Said I wouldnt call but I lost all control and I need you now._  
_And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now._

() () () () () ()_  
_

Abalon somehow managed to get up on his bed, laying face down, crying into the pillow. He needed Chard, really did. He couldn't take being away from him. He wanted his baby with him.

() () () () () ()

Magnus had sat back down, head in hands. He really wanted his Kale back. His small lover, his perfect match, the other half of his heart. Where was he?

() () () () () ()

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

Abalon suddenly felt a hand rubbing the small of his back. He lifted his head, and saw the man he'd been missing, smiling down at him. He lept up and grabbed onto Chard, and held on for his life. He felt Chard wrap his arms around him, and placed a tender kiss on his head.

"Everythings ok baby, I'm here with you now." Chard whispered, and Abalon sighed, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

() () () () () ()

Magnus felt a slight tap on the back of his head. He looked up to see none other then Kale looking down at him, his face blank.

Magnus stood up, and lifted the smaller man up into a tight embrace. After a moment, he felt Kale's arms loop around his neck. Using his free arms, he placed some cash on the counter, and walked out of the bar.

_Its a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

() () () () () ()_  
_

Abalon laid next to Chard, looking up at his loves sleeping face. Chard still had his arms wrapped around him, and Abalon got comfortable in his embrace. Pulling up the covers, he placed a quick kiss on Chard's lips, then closed his eyes, and let sleep overcome him.

'I love you Chard, and I will always need you, no matter what happens.'

_I just need you now._

() () () () () ()_  
_

"Magnus." He placed Kale down, and looked at him. His face was still blank, but his eyes said it all. Magnus bent down and placed a kiss on the smaller mans forehead.

"I know you don't like the taste of alcohol on my lips." He chuckled quietly. As he went to stand up straight again, he was stopped, and pulled back down. His face even with Kale's, he looked into the shining blue eyes, filled with (surprisingly) sincerity and...was that love he saw?

"I can make an exception for tonight." Kale said, pulled the man in for a kiss, which Magnus returned eagerly.

'You're my life Kale, and I know that I'm yours. I love you more than anything.'

_Oh baby I need you now.

* * *

_

**Can I get an "AWWWWWWW"**** XD No? Well FINE!**

**Nah I kid**

**Anyway, I got nothing else to say here:**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08  
**


End file.
